Homeguard
:For the removed enchantment, see . Homestart and Homeguard are passive effects that increase the champion's movement speed while on the fountain. Homestart Homestart is granted to all champions at the beginning of a game on classic 5v5 Summoner's Rift. Homestart grants 175% bonus for 15 seconds. Completing a , receiving damage or dealing damage will remove the Homestart effect (but not the Homeguard). It also decays over seconds after crossing the outer turret line. For the first 55 seconds of the game, Homestart will refresh its duration as long as the champion stays in the fountain. Leaving the fountain will permanently prevent your champion from obtaining Homestart ever again. Homestart (ARAM) Until 5 minutes or until the first turret is destroyed, Homestart will be granted to every spawning and respawning champions on classic 5v5 ARAM. Homestart grants 50% bonus for 10 seconds. Receiving or dealing damage will remove the effect. Homestart will refresh its duration as long as the champion stays in the fountain, leaving the fountain will prevent the buff from refreshing. Homeguard Homeguard is granted to all champions in the fountain, starting at 20 minutes on classic 5v5 Summoner's Rift. also gains a non-refreshing Homeguard upon completing one of his , which can occur on any map and at any time. Homeguard grants bonus that decays over 7 seconds. While in the fountain, restores and per fountain healing tick. Receiving or dealing damage will remove all effects and prevent you from gaining them again for 8 seconds. Damage dealt to enemies further away than 5000 units will not disable Homeguard. Homeguard's duration will be refreshed whenever the champion is in the fountain. Notes * Homeguard activates upon entering/spawning on your starting platform. Simply standing on the stairs will not grant the buff; champions must stand on the center of the platform where they are dropped after spawning or recalling. Strategy * Homeguard dramatically reduces the time needed to fully regenerate at the fountain, making it effective at outlasting enemies sieging the entrance of your base. * It is possible to to a distant location while still standing on the starting platform, allowing you to utilize Homeguard's speed elsewhere. This can often catch opponents off guard, especially with champions that usually have a hard time catching up with enemies. Empowered Recall Empowered Recall can also increase a champion's movement speed when returning to their fountain. This is gained with or , through which their Recall is also improved: : Trivia * Homestart and Homeguard will trigger move-fast animations where available, and can often be the only time such animations are seen in a given game. ** When unavailable, the champion's standard movement animation will be used but at incredible speed, such is the case for , , , and . * Some champions and skins feature animations exclusive to Homestart and Homeguard, and cannot be trigger elsewhere even if similar speeds are reached - e.g. , and . This is often due to the animations not being designed to blend into general gameplay. Patch history Homestart buff no longer falls off instantly after crossing the river line. * Homestart buff rapidly decays over seconds after crossing the outer turret line. ;V7.22 * Summoner's Rift Homestart bonus movement speed greatly increased. ;V6.9 * Homeguard duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. * Homeguard bonus movement speed reduced to from 175% at all times. ;V5.23 * Starting from 20 minutes, all champions now receive the Homeguard buff whenever they visit the fountain. ** Grants 175% bonus movement speed that decays over 8 seconds. ** While in the fountain, restores and per fountain healing tick. ** Receiving or dealing damage will remove all effects and prevent you from gaining them again for 8 seconds. ** Damage dealt to enemies further away than 5000 units will not disable Homeguard. }} cs:Enchantment - Homeguard de:Heimwacht es:Milicia fr:Doux Foyer pl:Obrona terytorialna ru:Homeguard Category:Summoner's Rift buffs Category:Buffs